villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Anti Spirit Team (Date A Live)
The Anti-Spirit Team is the main branch of the Japan Self Ground-Defense Forces responsible for the land-based military operations. It is the de facto army of Japan. Anti Spirit Team - AST The Anti-Spirit Team is a special unit within the Japan Ground Self-Defense Force (Japan's army) that is designed to suppress and ultimately eliminate the threat posed by Spirits. They utilize Combat Realizer units (CR Units) layered on top of combat wiring suits to enhance normal human capabilities while providing offensive and defensive combat capabilities. The CR-Units are based upon equipment that utilizes technology recovered by humans after the first spacequake that have been described as "magic through science". The CR Units of the AST have an operating area otherwise known as the operator's "personal territory" that can be expanded or contracted at the will of the operator, thus leading to a decrease or an increase in the territory's effective capability. In this personal territory, the impossible can occur thus leading to the description of "magic through science". Foundation and History Japan Ground Self Defenses, commonly known simply as Anti-Spirit Team, was a front organization founded by wealthy Minister of Defense Saeki. The Minister Saeki, purportedly a passionate environmentalist, founded Japan Ground Self Defenses Forces in order to legally obtain materials from deactivated nuclear and astronautic facilities, while secretly developing them into weapons and military magi-tech technologies. When the first spacequake happened , after that the DEM Industries was founded as well as the Anti Spirits Teams in the all countries of the world. The Minister Saeki was a highly corrupt politician who used the AST to boot taxes that the government of Japan invested in military weaponsand he was already the target of death of many rebel groups, after that it was as director of AST in Japan was Kawashida its predecessor. He directed and coordinated the Japan AST, despite its soldiers are not trained for the task. Most soldiers AST are poorly trained and incompetents, thanks to this the Japanese AST lost a lot of money from these failures and especially with Wescott who had to send one of its wizards only to capture a spirit that AST could not. Notable AST Members *'Ryouko Kusakabe' - The current captain of the squad AST. *'Origami Tobiichi '- Wizard (Formely) *'Kyouhei Kannazuki' - Wizard (Formely) *'Tomonara ' *'Kagaya ' *'Takamine Mikie ' *'Sakatamoto ' *'Tsukamoto Sansa ' *'Mirie' *'General Kritani ' *'Mikie Okamine ' *'Kiriya' Gallery 640px-Anime_dal_04.jpg 640px-DATE-A-LIVE-Ep-5-Img-0030.png hKXxfwO (1).jpg EP5ast.png The Anti-Spirit Team Logo.jpg Trivia *Tohka originally Referred to the AST's the "mecha mecha squad." *Based on Episode 06, it can be Concluded que there are at least 20 wizards in the AST. *Some members of the AST Also are members of DEM. Category:Evil Organization Category:Date A Live villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Evil Corporations Category:Humans Category:Military Villains Category:Soldiers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Gunmen Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Minion Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Necessary Evil Category:Sociopaths Category:Xenophobes Category:The Heavy Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Gadgeteers Category:Manga Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Mad Scientist Category:Pawns Category:Lawful Evil Category:Comedic Villains Category:Magi-Tech Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Warmonger Category:Dimwits Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Destroyers Category:Recurring villain Category:Movie Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Polluters Category:Laser-Users Category:Hypocrites Category:Conspirators Category:Egomaniacs Category:Extremists Category:Delusional Category:Bombers Category:Hatemongers Category:Fascists Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Business Villains Category:WMD Users